thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
JER's Tournament/Arena
"We got this area cheap from a previous movie production. I can't believe this area stayed fresh after it has been destroyed a couple dozen times." -Anonymous Gamemaker Location The arena will be the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area, as seen in the first picture. The only changes are that this version will be a neglected version of the area, mainly like it was seen in a combination of disaster movies focused on a crumbling Los Angeles (the "recent movie production" being mentioned in the quote was Battle: Los Angeles). The starting location (and location of the Cornucopia) is located in the Rose Bowl in Pasadena (as seen in the second photo), specifically chosen because of its capability to hold that many Tributes. Features There will be food available in some neglected stores, but nearly all of it will perish within 3-7 days. Medical supplies can be found, but are very rare in this arena. Maps of the arena are also rare, but are more common than medical supplies. Wireless access to the Internet, as well as desktops that can use it, can only be found from as low as about 500 feet from the ground. Thus, accessing the Internet can only be possible from the arena's tallest buildings. However, it is impossible to contact other people even with a healthy wi-fi connection, due to intentional filtering of IP addresses by Tournament security. Muttations (Mutts) A scathewolf is a mutt that can be killed for food. However, while alive, they burn objects upon contact (at a temperature of around 412 degrees Farenheit) and can prove lethal if attacked. Ironically, their meat will still be raw upon death, so Tributes are expected to cook the meat again for edible food. Finding them in packs are rare, but if one is found, there are usually two or three scathewolves in each pack, and they will attack as a group if provoked. Moodbugs can also be found, but only in coastal areas and especially the Channel Islands. These mutts are specially programmed to induce a change of behavior inside the person it bites. They are about 1/4 inch long and cannot bite people through fabrics, so clothing has to cover all parts of the human body in order to guarantee protection. Regular insect repellent has no effect on these creatures, unless the repellent consists of at least 30% of the ingredient known as DEET. If bitten, the effects will remain for about thirteen hours if bit by only one of those creatures. The effect is magnified if bitten by more moodbugs, but this is unlikely, since moodbugs stay away from the victim once he/she is affected (unless they bite at around two seconds of the first bite). The effect of the moodbugs' bite starts at about six minutes after the bite takes place. A shockstalker looks like a pitch-black humanoid, although it is incapable of any intelligence other than basic instinct. It usually resides in dark areas, although it can and does enter bright areas for prey. Anything that comes in contact with it is shocked by 500 volts of electricity, thus launching a lethal attack to its victim. Though it can't shoot out electric bolts, it can run toward its prey up to 18 miles per hour. Even if successfully killed, the corpse's effects remain at about half the voltage for a few hours, then gradually dwindles to zero voltage. Also, this mutt will be included as a special guest: The Creeper . Created for the game Minecraft, the Creeper is a creature that explodes anytime someone gets near. They only explode once, and then they die along with the target. They are known to emit a larger explosion if struck by lightning. Weather The weather comes in a pattern: Day 1-4: Sunny; Day 5: Rainy; Day 6-8: Sunny; Day 9: Rainy; Day 10 and 11: Sunny, with a slight breeze; Day 12: Rainy; Day 13: Partly Cloudy; Day 14 and 15: Rainy; Day 16: Mostly Cloudy; Day 17-19: Rainy; Day 20: Overcast; Day 21-24: Rainy; Day 25: Thunderstorms Schedule: 96, 48, 24, 12, and 6 Tributes remaining: Progress Scores 24 Tributes remaining: Interviews 18 Tributes remaining: Feast 8 Tributes remaining: Last Day, Guaranteed Category:JERealize